


Reagan's Heart Break.

by Batwoman2019



Series: Reares One shots [5]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012), Batwoman (TV 2019), John Wick (Movies), Pitch Perfect (Movies), Supergirl (TV 2015), Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:54:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25646890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Batwoman2019/pseuds/Batwoman2019
Summary: What happens when Kate makes the biggiest mistake and cheats on Reagan? Will Reagan forgive Kate or will she start falling for the one woman she never thought she'd ever see again.
Relationships: Ares (John Wick)/Reagan (Batwoman), Calamity/Beca Mitchell, Jeremy Chetri/Robin Jett, Kara Danvers/Kate Kane, Kate Kane/Reagan, Oliver Queen/Felicity Smoak, Veracity (Pitch Perfect)/Original Male Character(s), Waverly Earp & Nicole Haught, Wynonna Earp/Doc Holliday
Series: Reares One shots [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1772047
Comments: 16
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys here's the latest Reares/Keagan One shot fanfic i hope you all enjoy it.

(Over at Kane Tower Kate's at her desk thinking about what just happened between her and Sophie. After hearing what she has been wanting to hear from Sophie since she got 

back to Gotham Kate did the one thing she swore she'd never do and that was to cheat on the woman she's with. Shortly after Sophie left Kate got dressed and has been sitting 

here thinking about what she should do next Should she tell Reagan or keep it quiet because she knows once she tells her she'll lose Reagan for good. But if she doesn't she'll lose 

her anyway. And given how happy Sophie was when she left Kate has a feeling she's bound to find out anyway.)

Kate: Fuck.

(Having heard what she said Veracity walks into the office and looks at her sister.)

Veracity: That didn't sound to good.

(Kate looks up at her and then looks off.)

Kate: I messed up.

(Veracity looks at her.)

Veracity: Okay. What you do? Tell dad you're still a virgin.

(Kate looks at her and laughs.)

Kate: No.  
Veracity: Kill someones puppy. Oh no wait you're not Iosef Tarasov.

(Kate laughs again.)

Kate: No. And before you make another smart ass guess. I'll tell you.  
Veracity: What's going on Kate?  
Kate: I slept with Sophie.

(Veracity looks at her and then looks off annoyed.)

Veracity: Seriously. When?  
Kate: Twenty minutes ago here.

(Veracity looks at her and then looks off even more annoyed.)

Veracity: Kate what the hell?  
Kate: I know. I screwed up.  
Veracity: Yes you did. Do you realize what the hell Sophie is going to do once she sees Reagan?  
Kate: I'm starting to.  
Veracity: God what the hell? She had her chance with you but she blew it the minute she picked Tyler over you and did it once again once she choose Julia over yet again you.

(Kate looks at her and then looks off annoyed.)

Kate: I realize that.  
Veracity: So what the hell were you thinking?  
Kate: I wasn't. When it comes around to Sophie i can never think clearly apparently.  
Veracity: No you can't. Kate Reagan loves you.

(Kate looks at her and can tell she pissed with her.)

Kate: I know she does.  
Veracity: Do you?

(Kate looks at her and then looks off.)

Kate: Yes i do.  
Veracity: You better not be thinking about giving that bitch a second chance.  
Kate: No i'm not. I'm going to be trying to fix my relationship with Reagan.

(Veracity looks at her and nods her head as she turns and walks out of her office annoyed. Later that night back at Mark and Veracity's he walks into the apartment to see her 

pacing back and forth. As he walks in he closes the door behind him then turns and looks at his wife.)

Mark: Vera!

(She continues to pace back and forth.)

Mark: Vera honey.

(She continues to ignore him.)

Mark: Veracity!

(She looks at him and laughs.)

Veracity: I'm sorry honey.  
Mark: It's okay. What's on your mind?   
Veracity: What?  
Mark: You were pacing back and forth when i walked in i was just wondering what was on your mind.

(She looks at him and laughs.)

Veracity: Kate slept with Sophie.

(Mark looks at her not sure of what to say to her.)

Mark: I'm sorry what?  
Veracity: Kate slept with Sophie.

(Mark looks at her and then looks off annoyed as he puts his things down and walks into the kitchen.)

Veracity: Mark!

(He turns and looks at her.)

Mark: I was wondering why the bitch was all smiles when she went back to Crow.  
Veracity: She was smiling?  
Mark: Yeah almost like she knew she had broken up Kate and Reagan's relationship.  
Veracity: What the hell are we going to do?  
Mark: I don't know. I mean Reagan's gonna have to find out at some point Kate can't keep this from her.  
Veracity: I know that. And i told her as much.  
Mark: Okay good. So what's the problem?  
Veracity: I just. As pissed off as i am at Kate for sleeping with Sophie.  
Mark: You wanna go and punch her?

(She looks at him and laughs.)

Veracity: I really do.  
Mark: If their mean't to be together i'm sure Reagan will find it in her to forgive her.  
Veracity: And if their not?  
Mark: Reagan might find it very hard to forgive her.  
Veracity: I really hate that woman.  
Mark: I know.

(He walks around the counter and pulls her into a hug getting her to smile at him.)

Veracity: You ever cheat on me i'm gonna kill you.

(He laughs at her.)

Mark: I won't cheat on you. I love you to much.

(She looks up at him and smiles as he kisses her then pulls away from her. Over the next few days just about all of Kate's friends know that Kate cheated on Reagan with Sophie 

and aren't to happy with her mainly her sisters who look like they wanna kill Sophie everytime they see her but yet the one person who shouldn't know but should also know at the 

same time is Reagan and Kate has yet to tell her what happened between her and Sophie and Kate is able to keep that secret until Sophie shows up in the Hold up and starts 

gloating that she she slept with Kate which of course upset Reagan she quickly turns and looks at Kate who looks off and Reagan runs off and Kate's quick to run off after her to 

go and try to talk to her as she rushes by her she looks at Sophie annoyed. As they get outside Kate calls out for Reagan who stops walking away from her and turns to look at her 

as their standing there Kate tries to apologize to her but Reagan isn't having any of it and then ends up in fight as their fighting Sophie's listening in on it but is quickly pushed 

back into the bar by one of the other Evermoist members who look just as pissed at her.)

Calamity: You proud of yourself.

(She looks at her and goes to say something but Calamity quickly gets into her face.)

Calamity: Say it i dare you. I've been wanting to punch me a Kate Kane ex.

(Sophie looks at her and knows she means it. Beca seeing what's going on and pulls her girlfriend away from Sophie and into the bar more.)

Beca: Babe.

(She looks at her and walks away from her. Back outside both Kate and Reagan continue argue until Reagan say's something that gets Kate to look off upset.)

Kate: Reagan!  
Reagan: You made your choice the minute you slept with Sophie. So go be with her because i can't do this. I won't be your rebound for Sophie Moore.  
Kate: You're not a rebound i don't know why she said that. But it's not true.  
Reagan: Oh how i wish i could believe that.  
Kate: What?  
Reagan: Kate the minute she told you how she still felt about you.  
Kate: It didn't happen the way she said.

(Reagan looks at her.)

Reagan: Okay so explain to me how the hell it went down.  
Kate: At first i pushed her way. She's the one who was being pushy.  
Reagan: Then you should of walked out of the office.  
Kate: I tried. But she always managed to block my path. It didn't matter which direction i was going in.  
Reagan: Then you push her away. But apparently you couldn't even do that.  
Kate: If i had pushed her she would of told my dad.  
Reagan: What that you pushed her away from you.  
Kate: Yes.  
Reagan: How the hell does that make any sense?  
Kate: She would of lied to him and said i shoved her.  
Reagan: You still should of pushed her away.  
Kate: I know i should of. But i just.

(She goes to move closer to her but Reagan backs up.)

Reagan: I can't Kate. We're through. Go and be with Sophie.

(Then she turns and walks off.)

Kate: Reagan!

(She continues to walk off as Kate stands there annoyed with herself and then looks behind her at Mark whose leaning against the builiding.)

Kate: Go ahead and say it.  
Mark: Say what?  
Kate: I'm an idiot.  
Mark: I'd never say that.  
Kate: You might be one to say that. But you're clearly thinking it.  
Mark: I might be thinking it but Kate.

(She turns and looks at him.)

Kate: What?  
Mark: I wouldn't ever say it out loud. I'm not that stupid.

(She looks at him and laughs.)

Kate: Mark i really screwed things up this time. She's really mad at me.  
Mark: Give her time to cool off. It might take awhile but Reagan will calm down.)

Kate: Think she'll calm down enough to forgive me?  
Mark: Time will only tell.

(She looks at him and nods her head at him as they both walk back into the bar. Over the next few weeks after Kate and Reagan's relationship once again ended Kate started 

distancing herself from her friends and family. And Kate wasn't the only one staying away from people Reagan also decided to distance herself from everyone which was starting to 

worry her family mainly an old friend Reagan's who was doing everything he could to try and get her to talk to them but she stayed off on her own to which was hurting her 

mother mainly her niece and nephew grown up and little. Having enough Oliver went to Gotham to talk to Reagan but when he got there she wasn't at the motel she was staying 

at. When he got there the person behind the desk told him that she had checked and left Gotham all together. After leaving the motel Oliver went to see Kate who was lying down 

on her couch sleeping as she hears her door open and close hearing it she quickly sits up and throws one of her knives at them only to have them catch the knife and walk 

towards her.)

Kara: Kate!

(She looks up at her and laughs off the shock.)

Kate: What is it with people thinking they can just walk into my home whenever they feel like it?  
Kara: We're worried about you.

(She looks at her and laughs as she sits up and puts the beer bottle down onto the coffee table as Kara walks around the couch and sits down next to her.)

Kate: I really screwed up Kara.

(Kara looks at her and feels bad for her.)

Kara: I know i heard.  
Kate: I don't know what got into me.  
Kara: I don't either.

(Kate looks at her and laughs.)

Kate: She was saying all the right things. Things i wish she had said before the whole thing with me and Reagan.

(Kara looks at her and then looks off.)

Kara: We all do things we wish we could take back.  
Kate: And i really wish i could take that day back.

(Kara looks at her and laughs.)

Kara: Do you really wish Sophie hadn't told you she still loved you?  
Kate: Yes i do. I keep telling myself i should of told her to save what she wanted to tell me and to leave but i didn't and because of that. I screwed things up with Reagan for good.  
Kara: Well maybe she'll forgive you one day.  
Kate: I sure hope so.

(Kara looks at her and laughs.)

Kara: Anyway. I was coming over to see if you wanted to go and get something to eat.

(Kate looks at her and laughs.)

Kate: Yeah just let me shower and we can head out.  
Kara: Okay.

(She gets up to go and shower. Over the next three or four weeks both Kate and Kara spending time together talking and joking around the more time they spend together the 

closer they get to each other and the closer they get the more annoyed Sophie gets by it. Meanwhile as both Kate and Kara continue to grow closer no one realizes that Reagan is 

back in Gotham at least no one knows until Beca runs into her one day on the way home from work as she's walking she bumps into her and talks to her for a little while and then 

they go their own ways as soon as she got home Beca told Calamity about Reagan being back in town and she laughed off the shock. As their talking about Reagan Beca smiles at 

her and kisses her then pulls away from her. A couple of days after Beca saw Reagan. Reagan was walking around the city as she bumped into someone she hasn't seen since the 

whole thing with John Wick and his wanting to get revenge on Santino for burning down his house as she bumps into her Reagan looks at her and laughs.)

Reagan: Ares!  
Ares: Hi.  
Reagan: I thought?  
Ares: It's been about four five years so.  
Reagan: You look good.  
Ares: I feel even better.

(Reagan laughs at her.)

Reagan: Look i don't mean to rush off but.  
Ares: No i get it. Hopefully i'll see you around sometime.  
Reagan: So do i.

(Ares smiles at her as she turns and walks off as she walks off Ares smiles to herself and then walks off. Shortly after everyone else has seen and talked to Reagan. Kate finally got 

her chance to finally talk and try to make things right between her and Reagan but was stopped short when she saw her with Ares and quickly got upset but hid it as she walked 

up to them.)

Kate: Reagan!

(Hearing the voice she hasn't heard in over a month she turns and looks at her.)

Reagan: Kate!  
Kate: Hi.  
Reagan: Hi.  
Kate: How you been?  
Reagan: Good. You?  
Kate: I've been okay. Uh whose your friend?  
Reagan: This is Ares.

(She looks at her and then to Ares.)

Kate: So this is the famous Ares.

(Ares looks at her and then to Reagan.)

Ares: I'm famous.  
Kate: Oh yeah. Her and Mark talked about you a lot.  
Ares: All lies.  
Reagan: Just some of them.

(Ares looks at her as she starts laughing.)

Kate: Anyway. Reagan you got a minute?  
Reagan: Uh yeah. Will you excuse me?  
Ares: Sure.

(She walks off to go and stand off on her own as they talk. As their talking Ares looks up every now and then then looks down at her phone again. Over by them Reagan's listening 

to what Kate has to say but then looks off.)

Reagan: Kate!  
Kate: No i get it. We're through it's just i want the chance to make this right. I wanna see if we can't try and be friends again. Maybe someday down the line try again. And if we can't i'll understand that.

(Reagan looks at her and then looks off.)

Kate: I know what happened between me and Sophie wasn't excuse able and i'm not trying to make up an excuse for what i did. Because truthfully i don't have one all i can say is 

that i'm sorry and that what happened never should of happened in the first place. Sleeping with Sophie while we were together is going to be one of my biggest regrets. Because 

what happened between us was a mistake and mistake that's never going to happen again.

(Reagan looks at her not sure of what to say to her.)

Kate: Anyway. I said what I've been wanting to say the last month. So i'll leave alone.

(Kate walks around her and off down the street as Kate walks off Reagan watches her walk off and then looks over at Ares as she looks at her she realize's her feelings for her 

never really left and are slowly starting to resurface the more time she spends with her unknown to Reagan Kate had turned back around and her saw her staring at Ares and got 

upset not wanting to hide it anymore she turned and walked off realizing she was caught staring Reagan turns and looks at Kate than puts her head down she walks back over to 

Ares.)

Reagan: Ares!

(She looks up at her.)

Ares: Yeah.  
Reagan: I'm gonna go talk to Kate some more.  
Ares: You sure?  
Reagan: I feel like i owe more to the story.  
Ares: Okay.  
Reagan: I'll see you later.  
Ares: Yeah.

(She smiles at her as Reagan follows after Kate. Later back over at Kane Tower Reagan walks into her office.)

Reagan: Kate!

(She looks up at her.)

Kate: Reagan!  
Reagan: Hi.  
Kate: Hi. What's going on?  
Reagan: There's more to mine and Ares story.  
Kate: Okay.  
Reagan: Aside from you and Olivia.  
Kate: Okay.  
Reagan: Me and Ares dated.

(Kate looks at her and then looks off not sure of what to say to her.)

Kate: You two dated?  
Reagan: Yeah.  
Kate: For how long?  
Reagan: Three four months.  
Kate: Why'd you two break up?  
Reagan: In order to stay alive and keep her boss alive. They both had to go into hiding.  
Kate: Why?  
Reagan: His name is John Wick and he had one hell of a score to settle with Santino.  
Kate: One that involved Santino dying?  
Reagan: Yeah.

(Kate stands up and walks over to the couch and she Reagan follow her as they get to the couch they sit down on it and Reagan tells Kate everything about her time with Ares and 

working along side Santino. As she's explaining all of this to Kate she's looking around knowing she just lost her chance at being with Reagan again because she has a feeling that 

she's still in love with Ares after finishing her story Kate looks at her and grabs her hands getting Reagan to look down and look at her.)

Kate: I know i have no right to ask this but.  
Reagan: What?  
Kate: Are you still in love with her?

(Reagan looks at her and then looks off.)

Reagan: I don't know. 

(Kate nods her head at her. As they continue to talk about each other's past Kate looks off upset that she just might lost her chance at being with Reagan again and didn't know 

what to do or say. Over the next several weeks both Reagan and Ares continue to spend time together the more time they spend together the more jealous of them Kate gets and 

the more jealous she gets the more annoyed Sophie grows. And with the more annoyed Sophie gets the more she tries to get Kate to see that their mean't to be together but Kate 

isn't buying it and tells her to leave her alone. After all of that Everything was going just fine until Kate ran into Ares and let her jealousy show through and told her to stay away 

from Reagan hearing Kate say that Ares told her the samething and then Kate had said something that really threw Ares she looked at her and laughed off the shock and unknown 

to Kate Mark had over heard what she said.)

Mark: Kate!

(She turns and looks at him.)

Mark: Come here.

(She walks away from Ares as she gets to him he looks at her.)

Mark: What the hell is the matter with you?  
Kate: What?  
Mark: Stay the hell away from Reagan and you're not good enough for her.

(Kate looks at him and then looks off.)

Mark: You know who you just sounded like when you said that?  
Kate: Who?  
Mark: Sophie! 

(Kate looks at him and then looks off.)

Kate: I know i don't know why i said that.  
Mark: I get it you're upset that you lost Reagan again. But I've seen the way Reagan looks at Ares Kate.  
Kate: So have i. I just don't want to say it to myself.  
Mark: Kate!

(Kate looks at him and then looks off.)

Kate: I really screwed things up between me and Reagan and now i could cause Ares to go back into hiding.  
Mark: She won't.  
Kate: Why not?  
Mark: John's retired and enjoying it.  
Kate: Oh.  
Mark: He made a deal with the man who offered to rebuild his house he went into retirement he stayed that way.  
Kate: So he won't be coming after Ares or Santino.  
Mark: No. 

(She nods her head at him.)

Kate: I really liked Reagan Mark.  
Mark: I know you did. But you have to make choice here Kate. Let her move on with her life or.  
Kate: Or i can fight for her.  
Mark: Yes.  
Kate: But what if i don't want to fight her?

(Mark looks at her and laughs.)

Mark: I'd say it's up to you.

(Kate looks at him and laughs.)

Kate: I think we both need to move on. And she's not all that bad.

(He looks at Ares and laughs as he grabs his sister in law into hug making her laugh as they walk off and Mark throws a popper at Ares getting her to jump and look around.)

Ares: Mark!

(As they continue on Kate looks at him laughing.)

Mark: Don't tell Veracity i did that.  
Kate: Did what?  
Mark: Thank you.  
Kate: You're welcome.

(Later back over in Kate's office she's sitting at her desks as Reagan walks in to talk to her.)

Reagan: Hey.

(Kate looks up at her and laughs.)

Kate: Hey. Look.  
Reagan: Ares told me. What you said and when i found out i was pissed. But i couldn't really blame you for saying it.  
Kate: You couldn't but i sure as hell could.  
Reagan: You could but you won't.  
Kate: No i won't.

(She laughs at her.)

Reagan: Anyway. Look Kate the reason i came here is because.  
Kate: You don't have to tell me Reagan. I get it.

(Reagan looks at her and nods her head.)

Reagan: Okay.  
Kate: All i can say is go get the girl.  
Reagan: As long as you do the samething.  
Kate: What?  
Reagan: Kate come on. Everyone's seen how you are around Kara Danvers.

(Kate looks at her and laughs.)

Kate: Reagan!  
Reagan: Go get her before someone else does.  
Kate: Okay fine.

(As of knowing they were talking about her Kara walked into office and over to them.)

Reagan: Or she'll come to you.

(Kate laughs at her as she turns and walks off.)

Kara: Do i wanna know?  
Kate: No.  
Kara: Okay. Hey there's a reason i came here.  
Kate: Oh yeah.  
Kara: Yeah.  
Kate: What's that?

(She gets up and walks around her desk and leans on it.)

Kara: to do this.

(She walks over to her and kisses her catching Kate off guard but she kisses her back as their kissing Reagan laughs at them as she turns and walks out of the office. Later over at 

Ares hotel room Reagan walks up to it and knocks on the door as she gets there she knocks on the door as Ares gets up and walks towards the door as she gets there she sees 

Reagan there and smiles at her.)

Ares: Reagan!  
Reagan: Hi.

(She moves out of her way and let's her into the apartment. As she walks in she closes the door behind her once it's closed Reagan quickly pulls Ares into a kiss catching her off 

guard as the kiss continues she kisses her back as their kissing she smiles in it as their kiss continues they both walk back towards the bed as they get there they both fall back 

onto it as they land on it Reagan deepens it sending them into a love making session. Over the next several hours both couples make love to each other pretty much through out 

the night and into the next morning. Later after a number of times of making love to the women they love both Reagan and Kate are both asleep in their bed's under the covers as 

their all asleep Reagan smiles in her sleep and knows there's always that one ex you can't ever get over for her that one ex just happen to be the woman lying down next to her 

and as for Kate and Kara. Kate's doing the samething in her sleep because as you know once you got Super there's no going back. And at the moment Kate doesn't want to. 

Because she has who she wants to be with and she's lying down next to and there's nothing anyone can do not Luke or Sophie doesn't matter how hard she knows that Sophie will 

try and break up. But for right now all Kate know is that she's with the woman she wants and she's not about let her ex come between them.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys here's the second and final chapter of Reagan's Heart Break. I hope you enjoy it.

(Over at Kane Tower Kate's at her desk thinking about what just happened between her and Sophie. After hearing what she has been wanting to hear from Sophie since she 

got back to Gotham Kate did the one thing she swore she'd never do and that was to cheat on the woman she's with. Shortly after Sophie left Kate got dressed and has 

been sitting here thinking about what she should do next Should she tell Reagan or keep it quiet because she knows once she tells her she'll lose Reagan for good. But 

if she doesn't she'll lose her anyway. And given how happy Sophie was when she left Kate has a feeling she's bound to find out anyway.)

Kate: Fuck.

(Having heard what she said Veracity walks into the office and looks at her sister.)

Veracity: That didn't sound to good.

(Kate looks up at her and then looks off.)

Kate: I messed up.

(Veracity looks at her.)

Veracity: Okay. What you do? Tell dad you're still a virgin.

(Kate looks at her and laughs.)

Kate: No.  
Veracity: Kill someones puppy. Oh no wait you're not Iosef Tarasov.

(Kate laughs again.)

Kate: No. And before you make another smart ass guess. I'll tell you.  
Veracity: What's going on Kate?  
Kate: I slept with Sophie.

(Veracity looks at her and then looks off annoyed.)

Veracity: Seriously. When?  
Kate: Twenty minutes ago here.

(Veracity looks at her and then looks off even more annoyed.)

Veracity: Kate what the hell?  
Kate: I know. I screwed up.  
Veracity: Yes you did. Do you realize what the hell Sophie is going to do once she sees Reagan?  
Kate: I'm starting to.  
Veracity: God what the hell? She had her chance with you but she blew it the minute she picked Tyler over you and did it once again once she choose Julia over yet 

again you.

(Kate looks at her and then looks off annoyed.)

Kate: I realize that.  
Veracity: So what the hell were you thinking?  
Kate: I wasn't. When it comes around to Sophie i can never think clearly apparently.  
Veracity: No you can't. Kate Reagan loves you.

(Kate looks at her and can tell she pissed with her.)

Kate: I know she does.  
Veracity: Do you?

(Kate looks at her and then looks off.)

Kate: Yes i do.  
Veracity: You better not be thinking about giving that bitch a second chance.  
Kate: No i'm not. I'm going to be trying to fix my relationship with Reagan.

(Veracity looks at her and nods her head as she turns and walks out of her office annoyed. Later that night back at Mark and Veracity's he walks into the apartment to 

see her pacing back and forth. As he walks in he closes the door behind him then turns and looks at his wife.)

Mark: Vera!

(She continues to pace back and forth.)

Mark: Vera honey.

(She continues to ignore him.)

Mark: Veracity!

(She looks at him and laughs.)

Veracity: I'm sorry honey.  
Mark: It's okay. What's on your mind?  
Veracity: What?  
Mark: You were pacing back and forth when i walked in i was just wondering what was on your mind.

(She looks at him and laughs.)

Veracity: Kate slept with Sophie.

(Mark looks at her not sure of what to say to her.)

Mark: I'm sorry what?  
Veracity: Kate slept with Sophie.

(Mark looks at her and then looks off annoyed as he puts his things down and walks into the kitchen.)

Veracity: Mark!

(He turns and looks at her.)

Mark: I was wondering why the bitch was all smiles when she went back to Crow.  
Veracity: She was smiling?  
Mark: Yeah almost like she knew she had broken up Kate and Reagan's relationship.  
Veracity: What the hell are we going to do?  
Mark: I don't know. I mean Reagan's gonna have to find out at some point Kate can't keep this from her.  
Veracity: I know that. And i told her as much.  
Mark: Okay good. So what's the problem?  
Veracity: I just. As pissed off as i am at Kate for sleeping with Sophie.  
Mark: You wanna go and punch her?

(She looks at him and laughs.)

Veracity: I really do.  
Mark: If their mean't to be together i'm sure Reagan will find it in her to forgive her.  
Veracity: And if their not?  
Mark: Reagan might find it very hard to forgive her.  
Veracity: I really hate that woman.  
Mark: I know.

(He walks around the counter and pulls her into a hug getting her to smile at him.)

Veracity: You ever cheat on me i'm gonna kill you.

(He laughs at her.)

Mark: I won't cheat on you. I love you to much.

(She looks up at him and smiles as he kisses her then pulls away from her. Over the next few days just about all of Kate's friends know that Kate cheated on Reagan 

with Sophie and aren't to happy with her mainly her sisters who look like they wanna kill Sophie everytime they see her but yet the one person who shouldn't know but 

should also know at the same time is Reagan and Kate has yet to tell her what happened between her and Sophie and Kate is able to keep that secret until Sophie shows up 

in the Hold up and starts gloating that she she slept with Kate which of course upset Reagan she quickly turns and looks at Kate who looks off and Reagan runs off and 

Kate's quick to run off after her to go and try to talk to her as she rushes by her she looks at Sophie annoyed. As they get outside Kate calls out for Reagan who 

stops walking away from her and turns to look at her as their standing there Kate tries to apologize to her but Reagan isn't having any of it and then end up in fight 

as their fighting Sophie's listening in on it but is quickly pushed back into the bar by one of the other Evermoist members who look just as pissed at her.)

Calamity: You proud of yourself.

(She looks at her and goes to say something but Calamity quickly gets into her face.)

Calamity: Say it i dare you. I've been wanting to punch me a Kate Kane ex.

(Sophie looks at her and knows she means it. Beca seeing what's going on and pulls her girlfriend away from Sophie and into the bar more.)

Beca: Babe.

(She looks at her and walks away from her. Back outside both Kate and Reagan continue argue until Reagan say's something that gets Kate to look off upset.)

Kate: Reagan!  
Reagan: You made your choice the minute you slept with Sophie. So go be with her because i can't do this. I won't be your rebound for Sophie Moore.  
Kate: You're not a rebound i don't know why she said that. But it's not true.  
Reagan: Oh how i wish i could believe that.  
Kate: What?  
Reagan: Kate the minute she told you how she still felt about you.  
Kate: It didn't happen the way she said.

(Reagan looks at her.)

Reagan: Okay so explain to me how the hell it went down.  
Kate: At first i pushed her way. She's the one who was being pushy.  
Reagan: Then you should of walked out of the office.  
Kate: I tried. But she always managed to block my path. It didn't matter which direction i was going in.  
Reagan: Then you push her away. But apparently you couldn't even do that.  
Kate: If i had pushed her she would of told my dad.  
Reagan: What that you pushed her away from you.  
Kate: Yes.  
Reagan: How the hell does that make any sense?  
Kate: She would of lied to him and said i shoved her.  
Reagan: You still should of pushed her away.  
Kate: I know i should of. But i just.

(She goes to move closer to her but Reagan backs up.)

Reagan: I can't Kate. We're through. Go and be with Sophie.

(Then she turns and walks off.)

Kate: Reagan!

(She continues to walk off as Kate stands there annoyed with herself and then looks behind her at Mark whose leaning against the building.)

Kate: Go ahead and say it.  
Mark: Say what?  
Kate: I'm an idiot.  
Mark: I'd never say that.  
Kate: You might not be one to say that. But you're clearly thinking it.  
Mark: I might be thinking it but Kate.

(She turns and looks at him.)

Kate: What?  
Mark: I wouldn't ever say it out loud. I'm not that stupid.

(She looks at him and laughs.)

Kate: Mark i really screwed things up this time. She's really mad at me.  
Mark: Give her time to cool off. It might take awhile but Reagan will calm down.

Kate: Think she'll calm down enough to forgive me?  
Mark: Time will only tell.

(She looks at him and nods her head at him as they both walk back into the bar. Halfway down the street Reagan's walking away as she realizes something. Then she turns 

and walks off back towards the bar as she gets there she walks in and looks around for Sophie seeing her Sophie walks over to and gloats to her again only to find a 

fist go into her face sending her down as she goes down she looks up at her and then gets up and attacks her sending them both to the ground as they land Sophie starts 

beating on her face until Reagan gets her barring's and punches her sending her backwards as she falls back Reagan quickly gets up and goes after Sophie again whose 

just gotten her to feet and tackles her sending them both outside. As they land out on the side walk they start fighting again. Inside of the bar everyone is looking 

around wondering what is going on as Beca looks out of the window and calls Calamity who rushes over and looks out then looks at her.)

Calamity: Go get Kate.

(She nods her head at her as she rushes off and Mark looks outside and rushes out to go and break up the fight. Outside Sophie's got the upper hand that is until 

someone rushes in and grabs her off of Reagan as their pulling her off of her she swings around and punches her sending her to the ground as she goes down Mark rushes 

out and grabs Sophie and keeps a hold of her as he throws her into the car and quickly pulls out his handcuff's to cuff her once she's got the hand cuff's on he walks 

off and goes to check on Reagan who quickly grabs a hold of him and he helps her sit up an lean against a car once she's leaned up against it she sends him to the 

woman who was punched by Sophie as he gets to her he turns her over to see who it is.)

Mark: Waverly!

(He turns and looks at Sophie.)

Mark: You're in so much damn trouble Moore.

(She looks at him as Reagan rushes over to her and checks her over.)

Mark: Waverly!

(Just then Kate rushes out of the bar and sees Sophie handcuffed then looks over at Reagan and she points down at the woman on the ground.)

Kate: Mary!

(She rushes out and over to look her over as she's looking her over Mark pulls his phone out and calls Nicole who answer on the second ring.)

Nicole: Mark!  
Mark: Meet us at Crow.  
Nicole: Why?  
Mark: I'll explain when you get there.  
Nicole: Okay.

(He hangs up with her as he picks Waverly up. Later over at Crow Head Quarters up in their medical wing Mark's sitting in with Waverly as Kate walks in to talk to 

him.)

Kate: Hey.

(He looks up at her and laughs.)

Mark: Hey.  
Kate: You get a hold of her girlfriend?  
Mark: Yeah i did. She said she'd be bringing her sister and her boyfriend including her bestfriend and his boyfriend.  
Kate: How protect of is the sister?  
Mark: Sophie better watch her back.  
Kate: Shit.  
Mark: Yeah.  
Kate: Look Mark.  
Mark: Sophie punching Waverly wasn't your fault. She tried to break up a fight and she got punched for it. I mean her girlfriend and sister well.  
Kate: It's my fault if i had just pushed Sophie away when i she tried to kiss me i.

(Mark looks at her and realize's what she's trying to say.)

Mark: Kate!  
Kate: Yeah.  
Mark: Did Sophie force herself onto you?

(Kate looks at him and then looks off.)

Mark: Because if she did. She can be arrested for that.  
Kate: She'll never get arrested.  
Mark: Why the hell not?  
Kate: Because as Alice put it when i got back Sophie's the daughter my father's always wanted.  
Mark: What the hell does that say for Veracity and Mary?  
Kate: I don't know.  
Mark: You realize if you tell him he just might surprise you.

(She looks at him and nods her head at him as he grabs his sister in law into a hug getting her to smile at him. Then he pulls away from her as Nicole and Wynonna walk 

into the room.)

Nicole: How is she?

(Mark looks over at them.)

Mark: She's okay. She's got a small bump on her head from when she fell.  
Nicole: Okay.

(She walks over to her and sits down next to her. As she gets there Wynonna follows her and they both sit with her.)

Kate: Mark!  
Mark: If you wanna go up and talk to him i can go with you.  
Kate: Thank you.

(He nods his head at her as they both walk out of the room. Up in Jacob's office he's got Sophie in there talking to her as Mark and Kate walk in as they walk into the 

office they hear what she said and Mark gets annoyed.)

Mark: Only if she gets arrested for rape.

(They both turn and look at him.)

Jacob: Why would she be arrested for rape? Who'd she rape?  
Kate: Me.

(He looks at her and then over to Sophie.)

Jacob: What?  
Sophie: No i didn't.  
Kate: Yes you did. I told you a number of times i didn't want you kiss me but you did it anyway. And when the kiss wasn't enough.

(Sophie looks at her and then looks off.)

Jacob: You raped her?  
Sophie: No sir i didn't.  
Jacob: She say's you did.  
Sophie: Well i didn't.

(He looks at her as he Kate explain everything Sophie did. As she tells him Sophie looks off annoyed that she told him. Once she's finished he looks at her and then to 

Sophie.)

Jacob: Oh my god.

(Kate stay's by Mark's side. As he hangs onto her.)

Jacob: She said Reagan punched her.  
Kate: Okay.  
Jacob: That true?  
Kate: I don't know if she punched her or not.  
Mark: And i didn't really see anything either.

(He looks at them and nods his head at them. Just then Wynonna walks into the office and sees Sophie there.)

Wynonna: I want her arrest for assault.  
Jacob: On who?  
Wynonna: She punched my sister when she tried to pull her off of Reagan Queen.

(Jacob looks at her and then over to Sophie looks off annoyed.)

Jacob: Seriously.  
Sophie: Sir i.  
Jacob: Not only do you force yourself onto one of my daughter's but you go and punch her sister when she tries to break up the fight between you and Reagan.  
Sophie: Sir.  
Jacob: Was there a witness to Reagan starting the fight?  
Kate: I was up in my office only reason i found out about it was because Beca ran into my office to get me.

(He nods his head at her again.)

Jacob: Okay. I need to talk to anyone who witnessed Reagan Queen punching her.  
Mark: Yes sir. Kate why don't you go back down to Waverly's room with Wynonna and stay there.  
Kate: Okay.

(She walks out of the office as Mark walks out and heads out to call Beca. Later back over at the Hold up Mark walks up to her followed by Adam as they get to her they 

start talking to her and other's about what they saw and who started the fight.)

Beca: I didn't really see who started it. But i did see Reagan punch Sophie first.  
Mark: And then?  
Beca: She went to walk away. That's actually when Amy got my attention again so i didn't see who started it.  
Adam: Any of you guys see anything?  
Serenity: Are attention's were on the conversation at hand.  
Mark: Are right.  
Charity: Actually.

(They both look at her.)

Mark: What?  
Charity: I did see who started the fight.  
Adam: Who?  
Charity: It was Sophie.

(Mark looks at her and then to Adam.)

Mark: You sure?  
Charity: Yeah. After Reagan punched Sophie she went to walk away but Sophie got up and attacked her.

(They both look at her and nod their heads at her.)

Calamity: Mark!  
Mark: Sophie's calming Reagan started the fight.  
Beca: Oh boy.  
Mark: But since Charity said she saw Sophie throw the next punch i can say of all honesty.  
Adam: You just blew Sophie's story out of the water.  
Charity: Okay. Was anyone hurt?  
Mark: A friend of mine's kid sister. But she's okay. She should be going home tomorrow so.  
Charity: That's a relief.  
Mark: Yeah it is.  
Veracity: Babe.

(He looks at her and smiles as he kisses her then pulls away from her.)

Mark: Talk to Kate.  
Veracity: It that bad?  
Mark: Let's just say i'm trying my hardest not wanting to put Sophie into an early grave.

(Knowing what he mean't she looks at Calamity.)

Calamity: Go be with your sister.

(She nods her head at her as she rushes from the bar to go and talk to Kate.)

Beca: Babe.

(She looks at her and smiles as she kisses her head then pulls away from it.)

Charity: Something tells me Veracity's gonna make a stop before she goes to see Kate.

(Mark and Adam look at her and then rush of towards Crow Head Quarters. A few minutes later Veracity walks up to Sophie's door and bangs on it getting her to get up 

and walk over to the door as she gets there she opens it to find a fist go into her face and she goes down as she goes down she falls away from the door and Veracity 

walks in and closes the door as she closes it she walks over to her and starts beating on her getting Sophie to roll over in pain. Meanwhile over at Crow Head Quarters 

Mark rushes up to Jacob's office.)

Mark: Sir.

(He looks up at him.)

Jacob: What's wrong?  
Mark: Where's Sophie?  
Jacob: I sent her home why?  
Mark: Veracity wouldn't happen to know where she lives does she?  
Jacob: Not that i'm aware of why?  
Mark: Why you think.  
Jacob: Shit. 

(He gets up and they rush from his office. Over at Sophie's apartment Sophie's lying there after getting beaten up by Veracity as she continues to beat on someone 

rushes in and grabs her off of her and keeps a hold of her as she's trying to get out of her grip she turns to see who it is and laughs.)

Veracity: (signs) Ares!

(She looks at her and nods her head. Then she let's her go. As she let's her go she looks at her.)

Veracity: (Signs) She raped my sister.

(Ares looks at her and then to Sophie.)

Ares: (signs) Go.  
veracity: What?  
Ares: (Signs) Go i'll finish this.  
Veracity: (Signs) I can't let you do that.  
Ares: (signs) I have help.

(She looks behind her sees both Marco and Niko there.)

Ares: (signs) Now go.

(She rushes from the apartment as she runs out she snaps her fingers at Marco and Niko who walk in and help pick Sophie up and Ares finishes what Veracity started. 

Shortly after Veracity Ares and her men left the Crows arrived at Sophie's apartment to find her badly beaten close to death.)

Jacob: What the hell?  
Mark: God. This is worse then i thought it would be.  
Jacob: Veracity wouldn't of done all of this would she of?  
Mark: No. Hell i could see her just throwing a punch or two this was done by someone else.  
Jacob: Who?  
Mark: I don't know. But if you ask me.  
Jacob: What?  
Mark: She deserved this. And weather you agree with me or not.  
Jacob: I love my daughters Mark i would never agree with what she did.  
Mark: Okay. I'll look into this.

(He nods his head as Mark looks at Adam. And they walk out of the apartment he turns and looks at him.)

Adam: You thinking who i'm thinking?  
Mark: Ares!

(He looks at him and nods his head.)

Adam: Yup.  
Mark: Damn it.  
Adam: She ID's either her or her men.  
Mark: Ares could get arrested.  
Adam: Yeah.  
Mark: This doesn't get to the Commander.  
Adam: I know. I respect the hell out of Ares i wouldn't let her lose her freedom over that bitch.  
Mark: Are right.

(They walk back into the apartment. Over the next several days turned into weeks and then months the Crows looks into who beat the hell out of Sophie and with still 

being no evidence suggest that it was Ares or men. Mark and Adam wanna keep it that way. They also wanna keep the fact that Veracity had anything to do with Sophie's 

beating along with Jacob Kate and Mary and Veracity's bandmates. As the case continues Mark calls up Nicole and Wynonna to check up on Waverly whenever he can and when 

they tell him how she's doing he smiles on the other end and talks to them a while longer then he hangs up and looks at Reagan.)

Reagan: How is she?  
Mark: She's good.  
Reagan: Any brain damage?  
Mark: I asked that.

(She looks at him and laughs.)

Reagan: Okay.

(He starts laughing then calms down. Then he sees the look on Reagan's face.)

Mark: Hey.

(Reagan looks at him and laughs.)

Reagan: As mad as i am about what happened Mark.  
Mark: You're still in love with Kate.  
Reagan: Very much so. I mean spending all this time with Ares has been great but.  
Mark: What?  
Reagan: I want Kate back.

(Mark looks at her and laughs.)

Mark: So what's stopping you?  
Reagan: The fact that she was raped by her bitch of an ex girlfriend.  
Mark: I can understand that. But Reagan no ones saying you two have to have sex right away. You two can work on the relationship.  
Reagan: I know. I just don't want to rush her.  
Mark: I can understand that.  
Reagan: Okay.  
Mark: Are right.

(As they continue to talk someone rushes into the room their in talking. Getting them to turn and look at them.)

Mark: Hey.  
Veracity: Hey.  
Mark: What's wrong?  
Veracity: Someone found out Ares is the one who took the fall for me beating on Sophie.  
Mark: Who?  
Veracity: Her mother she just told my dad.  
Mark: Shit.

(Him and Reagan rush out of the room as they get to the command Center Adam points up at Jacob's office.)

Mark: Call Moira and Santino their gonna wanna know about this.  
Adam: Got it.

(He grabs out his phone and calls them up in Jacob's office both Mark and Reagan rush in and he closes the door behind them.)

Mark: Commander!

(He looks over at him and then walks over to him.)

Jacob: Why didn't you tell me that Ares was behind Agent Moore's attack?  
Mark: I didn't know. At the time i suspected it was her.  
Jacob: So why didn't you say anything once you confirmed it.  
Mark: Because in all honesty sir Agent Moore had it coming.

(He looks at him and then over to Sophie's mother.)

Mark: I know i'm in trouble because i didn't say anything. But to be honest.  
Jacob: What?  
Mark: Ares never would of done it had Agent Moore stopped and thought about it before she raped her bosses daughter.

(He looks at him again and then looks off.)

Diane: She said Kate did it willingly.  
Mark: Maybe she should look up the word willingly.

(Sophie looks at him and then looks off.)

Mark: I happen to know that your daughter doesn't know how to take no for an answer and she forced herself onto her ex.  
Sophie: I.  
Diane: She said the woman next to you punched her.  
Mark: In self defense.

(Reagan looks at him and smiles at him.)

Sophie: She did hit me first.  
Mark: And we don't have a single witness to see her supposedly punch you Sophie. But we do have a witness who said you threw the first punch and that was aimed at 

Reagan and might i add your punch that nearly Cost Wynonna Earp her kid sister who just happens to be the town of Purgatory's sheriff's girlfriend.

(She puts her head down annoyed.)

Mark: Because of that blow to the head Sophie she fell into a fucken coma. The doctor's in Purgatory weren't even sure if she'd ever wake up.

(Jacob looks at him and can tell he's pissed at Sophie.)

Jacob: Did she?  
Mark: Yes. She doesn't remember much of the fight or who punched her. But all she does remember is running up trying to break up a fight between these two.

(Sophie looks off again.)

Jacob: Ares is downstairs.

(Mark looks at him and nods his head as they both walk out of the office. Down in theor interrogation room Mark walks in and sees her there hearing the door open Ares 

looks up then gets up as he walks in and he hugs her getting her to smile at him then he pulls away from her.)

Mark: (Signs) You are right?

(She nods her head at him.)

Mark: Okay.  
Reagan: What happened?  
Ares: (Signs) Mark's brother happened.

(Mark looks at her.)

Mark: (signs) Rex!

(She nods her head at him and he looks around annoyed.)

Mark: What he say?  
Ares: (Signs) That i was at the apartment the night Sophie Moore was assaulted.  
Mark: (Signs) He left Veracity out of it?  
Ares: (signs) Yes.

(He looks off annoyed and relieved that Rex had left his wife out it. But he was just as annoyed knowing that he told Sophie that Ares did it.)

Mark: Shit.  
Reagan: Yup.  
Mark: Santino's not gonna like this.  
Reagan: I know that.  
Mark: (signs) We'll get you out of this.  
Ares: (signs) I know.

(He smiles at her.)

Mark: I'll go talk to my brother.

(Reagan nods her head at him as he walks out of the room. Out in the hallway Mark quickly grabs Rex and throws him into the wall.)

Rex: What the hell?  
Mark: You helped Sophie?

(He looks at him and then looks off.)

Rex: Yes i did.  
Mark: Why?  
Rex: She wanted to know who helped Veracity.  
Mark: So you come to me and talk to me.  
Rex: I'm sorry.  
Mark: You realize since you helped Sophie. There's a very good chance Ares could go prison for this.

(Rex puts his head down.)

Mark: Thanks a lot Rex.

(Then he turns and walks off as Rex stands there annoyed with what he did. Shortly after having his conversation with his brother Santino Moira and Winston showed up 

to Crow Head Quarters and Mark told them everything that has been happening and how Ares helped Veracity out of a tough spot Santino as Mark told Reagan wasn't to 

happy when he found out that his brother had told Sophie about Ares being the one who beat the hell out of the Sophie. Over the next couple of weeks both Mark and 

Reagan do everything they can to help Santino and Winston keep Ares out of prison for her part in Sophie's attack. after two weeks of looking the Crows came up with 

less and less evidence that they needed to put Ares in prison for that attack but when no proof came up they dropped both the case and the charges against her which 

made her once again a free woman she gloated everytime she saw Sophie which made both Mark and Reagan laugh shortly after her release Ares met Kara and started forming 

a friend with her which got both Mark and Reagan to pick at her then she started beating on them making them laugh. Shortly after everything was settled Reagan went to 

see Kate and talk to her. After talking about them and everything that happened with Sophie Kate started trying to regain the trust of the woman she still loved and 

wanted to be with again. And after a number of tries of asking Reagan out Kate finally got a yes out of her and they went out on their first official date again after 

a number of dates both Kate and Reagan went back to her place and made their getting back together and official and spent the rest of the night and into the next 

morning making love to each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed that chapter because well i know this one was a lot different from the first chapter with Sophie having forced herself onto Kate instead of the other way around. And yes i know the start is the same and i changed it towards the middle but. I still hope you guys enjoyed it. And also yes i added in Wynonna Earp because well i wanted too. Let me know down in the comments below if you think i should add them into other Keagan or Reares one shot fanfics in the future.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed that because there is one more Keagan Reares One shots coming soon.


End file.
